


7: Good

by softgrungeprophet



Series: Combo Prompts [4]
Category: Venom (Comics), Venom: Space Knight
Genre: Agent Venom - Freeform, I guess!, Kissing, Mild Sexual Content, Multiple Arms, Other, Phantom Sensations, Shapeshifting, Sharing a Brain, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 04:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18146954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softgrungeprophet/pseuds/softgrungeprophet
Summary: Flash and his partner share some alone time.





	7: Good

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a random flash/symby, not in an established AU... Flash has the symbiote and is Agent Venom and either an Agent of the Cosmos or a Space Knight.
> 
> The prompts were "Blood, praise kink, deadly sins" and as you may notice I didn't really use ANY of those lol  
> But i guess you could count a little pride...  
> It's very short!
> 
> IDK if T+ or M tbh...

The symbiote held Flash by the waist and hips, and formed a hand to move up and cup his face. Flash turned into its touch, to kiss its smooth black palm, as another hand came up to caress the other side of his face. He let himself fall back against the propped up pillows with a half-formed moan, as more arms reached around to hold him and touch him. The symbiote's fingers dug into his thighs, and his hands pressed into the sheets.

A torso, black and smooth, lifted from Flash's chest—and then it formed a head, and shoulders to form arms to attach to the hands on Flash's face. It opened a mouth, and it took a breath to say, " **Good, Flash...** "

Voice all wispy and thrumming as it continued to coil around his body.

Its mouth smoothed away, mostly, and it leaned in to kiss Flash, skin slightly cooler than Flash's and very soft.

There was a certain strangeness in kissing a person who had no mouth or lips, but whose flesh still conformed to Flash's mouth and moved in its own miniscule ways... And he could kind of feel himself, through their connection, though the symbiote had put up a thin barrier in their shared thoughts to keep him from becoming too disoriented.

But he could still feel it. A ghostly pressure on his own palms, his own lips—kissing himself, almost. Running more hands than he had over his own chest and arms and hips and residual limbs. Holding his own face, tenderly. While also reaching up to pull the symbiote closer, as they kissed—and that too felt like holding his own head between his hands, warm and a little sweaty.

A little sigh and intake sounded, and the symbiote purred out a low, happy murmur. A growl, almost.

Flash made his own noise in response, much less impressive.

Bundles of emotions passed through their link—mostly approval, encouragement, pride... The wordless equivalent of vocal praise. Flash pulled back to take a moment, just to breathe, and locked eyes with the symbiote. Or, something like that. It seemed like it stared down at him, from those white shapes striping down its face, framing the ridged front which now hardened like armor.

"Do you actually like this?" Flash frowned a little.

The symbiote rumbled, and pushed him down further into the sheets—pulled him down.

[ **I do like this.** ] It constricted some of its hands or arms or tentacles or whatever they all were at any given moment, tight and cool around Flash's body. Creeping around, encasing his legs and hips, pelvis, stomach... [ **You are so receptive, Flash. So responsive. Your brain fills with so many sparkling lights...** ]

As if to demonstrate, it rippled around him, and he gasped.

A few bright, nebulous thoughts pinged back and forth between the two of them, leaving him breathless.

"V—" He kissed the symbiote again, and it melted against his lips with a fond skin-deep hum.


End file.
